


you and me against the world

by BalcalvaBlurryFace



Category: me and my lover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, soft love/cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalcalvaBlurryFace/pseuds/BalcalvaBlurryFace
Summary: a short poem to my beautiful fiance
Relationships: me/kai
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you cry when you read this don't hate me

_soft breaths soft skin soft everything_

_the only way to explain you kai_

_the only way to put you into words_

_soft... so soft..._

_you can be sharp and jagged_

_cut me like a knife_

_or you can be_

_soft and warm inviting me in_

_you were sharp and jagged_

_for good reason too_

_if I can go back where the worry_

_the stress that pain_

_that dark cloud didn't loom over your head_

_i would.._

_let me change it_

_let me fix it_

_I know the trust is gone and nothing stands between us_

_but a wall of fear and hatred_

_let me break it down_

_not yet.. you say_

_ill wait however long it takes_

_to gain what broke back_

_although it takes time to be warm again_

_and i search and yearn_

_the feeling is mutual behind the screen_

_if i was there i will tear the barriers down_

_ill love you up and down every which way_

_dizzy in love_

_i want it back_

_even if it takes years to earn back_

_let me break you down for the trust_

_although i seem demeaning at first_

_it will be worth the wait to be in my_

_arms at the end of the day_

_to kiss you would be a treasure all on its own_

_to hold our baby girl or baby boy in our arms_

_tears...happiness...joy_

_let me give you what you wish for_

_let me be eternal with you until the end_

_until our end_

_forever_


	2. my little quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and you through this whole thing

_you worry_

_i worry_

_you fear for me_

_i fear for you_

_you stay inside_

_i go outside_

_i come back inside_

_you look at me_

_we lose hope_

_every day_

_the breeze keeping us sane_

_so trapped inside our own little hell_

_we wont forget what goes on outside these walls_

_my little quarantine_

_you keep me sane_

_you keep me safe no matter how high the numbers rise_

_you're my protective bubble_

_im your support_

_im your knight_

_i find my worries and troubles you chase them away for me_

_my little quarantine_

_you tell me its ok even if i lose my head_

_you chase away the dark and leave me with sparks of hope_

_you give me everything i could need_

_you make me so soft_

_this not so little quarantine_

_it gets so big_

_you keep me from going_

_you keep me inside_

_although pointless words_

_you tell me its ok its alright_

_this will be my last quarantine_

_my little quarantine_


	3. Lazy mornings

_you sit and whine_

_making lots of noise for so early in the morning_

_you keep me awake_

_I shush you and you go all soft on me_

_I get parental and you get further smaller_

_father instincts come out and you're a whiny mess to need kisses_

_to need my hugs_

_to need my love_

_you whine again breaking me out of my thoughts_

_soft lazy mornings the sun basking around my room_

_leaving my face glowing_

_yet the bags are still there_

_ill stay up every night_

_even if it means I hallucinate_

_to put you to sleep is my first priority_

_I come last_

_that's just how it is_

_even if you tell me I sound sleep-deprived_

_I still stay up working and watching over you_

_your very own gargoyle_

_I will stay up at the end of your bed watching over you_

_if any of the boys get too close I snap_

_keeping you safe through the night_

_till I finally succumb to a fit full rest_

_you wake up I wake up_

_intune with my energy_

_intune with yours_

_I'm your protector_

_I'm the demon people should be worried about_

_ill keep you safe at the end of the day_

_everyday_

_till its last_


End file.
